My Mother's Guitar
by SGPMM
Summary: The story will fit its title in future parts, for now, it deals with a young Taichi, his mother and a stranger... his father isn't around, and it's the beginning of Taichi's suspicion.


Author's Note:This either takes place, and is told when the main character is around five or less years old, at least, that's what I can remember… so sometimes it'll be in that kind of point of view.I mean that it will probably be told in fewer adjectives since it's in a kid's POV, so forgive me and read if you want to!There might be some content that could affect some kids' minds, so beware (well, maybe you won't even notice…)! 

It's in Taichi's point of view by the way.

# My Mother's Guitar

Everything was silent it was another dangerously freezing night.Under two more than one thin blankets, I am shaking through the covers.There is a mysterious breeze of wind encircling my room, or is that just my breath in the frosty atmosphere?I sigh as hotter vapor is let to become water again and disappear simultaneously.Unable to sleep, I open my eyes more and look around my room.Above me, I see the plastic stars, moon, planet, and rocket ship dangle on top of my head.The streetlight reflected off its surface therefore causing a shine to blink through the clear stars, the orange planet and rocket ship, and the blue moon.I grin at it, admiring its light.They're also my favorite colors, the blue and orange shades.Whenever I feel bad I just look up and smile at my favorite thing.I received it when I was two, with my nuggie (I forgot what it's really called, but I call that plastic thing mom puts in the baby's mouth to suck on a nuggie) in my mouth I'd stare at it all night long until I fell asleep.Every night, in slow circles it turns, sometimes clockwise, sometimes counter-clockwise.I forgot who put that there, or who even got it, maybe Mommy got it and Daddy put it up.Yeah, I think Daddy put it up.I wonder where he is I want to show him the Lego car I put together…

I sneezed and my eyes were now wide.No more sleep for me!I couldn't sleep.I became cold and decided to go to Mommy's room, to see if she'd let me snuggle in with her.I got down from my bed, but I fell on my butt.It was a good thing having the fluffy soccer carpet otherwise I would have start to cry.I opened the door that locked my cold room, and walked into the hallway.I stopped when I felt warm air all around me, making me warm again.I hugged my self, liking the warm air instead of the cold.Before the cold air came out of my room, I walked towards my mommy's room.I tried reaching to the yellow or shiny yellow doorknob, but it seemed too high.I pouted and frowned.I kept on trying though, reaching, and reaching and got it!I turned it slowly, and more warm air was at my face.It must be much warmed in here than in my room.I welcomed myself in.As I trotted in, I heard strange noises, and something that seemed to be jumping up and down from the bed.There was more than one noise though I could hear a sound that seemed as if in pain and yet it seemed happy or-something.There was a deeper sound, coming from the thing that was jumping.I didn't understand any of these strange sounds or noises at all.Trying to make out who was jumping, I could only see dark things.When I squinted, it looked as if two people there.I think… one of them is my mommy.But who is the other person who is jumping?Suddenly, I smell a distinct odor.It smells-funny.Yucky and disgusting, I wonder why it's so humid in here and why it smells like something bad.

I walk over to the bed, and am too small to see what's above my eyes.My curiosity dominates, and I tug at the bed sheets that seem to be falling down, when I pull as hard as I can, they fall off and I fall down as well.I get covered in covers and don't like it at all.I rummage around under the sheets.I don't like breathing in my own breath, and I'm starting to lose the kind I need.I'm stuck I'm lost, uh oh… I start punching the sheets and growl."Lemme out!" I say to the covers."What was that?" I hear a man say."Taichi…" I hear my mommy say. "Mommy! Get me out! Get me out!"I cry."Quick, help him now!"My mommy commands to the person who was jumping.All of a sudden I hear the bed creak, and am pushed to the side, and lifted with the blankets that I was fighting with.I fall out, and onto my back, I give out a slight scream and start crying from the shock of falling to the ground.For a minute or two, I am left crying, just crying, I don't know what they do in that amount of time, but when they came to my side, I was already mad.

"God damn that boy, why does he have to come in here?"I hear the man yell.I cry even more, thinking that meant something really bad about me."Shh, Taichi calm down…" I am taken from the ground and cuddled into my mommy's arms.She runs her hand through my hair and calms me down even more.I keep crying, but I start to stop.I began feeling comforted in my mommy's warm embrace.She rocks me in her arms and sings a song that she would usually play on the guitar, but I guess it soothes me even without the tune of the instrument.My tears fade away, and I look into my mommy's shadowed face. I want to see her, and look at her face, it would be a lot better to see her, instead of only her shadowy eyes.But as long as I think it is Mommy, I think I'm all right.I feel better."I'm cold Mommy." I state in a soft voice.She hugs me and kisses my forehead.I smile a bit.I was too occupied in feeling good, that I forgot whom the stranger was to my left.When I just turned my head to see who it was, the man was not in sight, and seemed to be under the covers."Bring that boy back to bed and come back here."He commands, and my mother brings me back to my cold room."But Mommy, it's cold in here." I protest, not wanting at all to sleep in cold instead of warm."Well you have to Taichi." She says. "But I'm cold!"I say.I think she thinks, because she doesn't say anything back to me.

"Hmm… maybe you can sleep on the couch, it's warm in the living room."She says after a few minutes."Is that all right for you?"That follows."But I want to be with you Mommy."I say."I'm sorry Taichi, you have to either sleep in your room or stay in the warm living room for tonight."Says she."But why?" I whine."Because-Look Taichi, tonight is the only night where you will have to be by yourself tomorrow you can be with me again, but not tonight." She expects me to not question."But that's not fair!" I argue."Please Taichi, be a good boy and do what Mommy likes you to okay?"I guess that's what Mommy wants, Mommy gets."Okay…" I pout."Good boy." She praises and kisses my cheek.I'll just smile, because she didn't seem too happy the other days, maybe tonight is a special night that made her happy.I don't want to get her mad, so I'll just accept my placement."All right, let me get you some of your blankets and pillows and get you ready to sleep on the sofa."She says, puts me down on the couch, and lets me sit there for a bit.I turn my head and my eyes follow her, she goes to the closet and takes out a sheet, then goes to my room and gets my fluffy pillow and soccer blanket.She returns and my face lights up again, just being happy to see her makes me smile.

"I thought you weren't happy to sleep here?" She remarks sarcastically."But when I see you, I become happy!" I say proudly.She smiles and laughs, while she picks me up, sets me on the floor, and spreads the sheet out across the sofa.I watch silently."Are you hungry, do you want a cookie or some milk?"She questions as she looks from me to what she was doing."A cookie, cookie!" I chant getting excited to receive a treat."All right, stay here and I'll bring you some cookies and milk okay Taichi?"She says."Okay!"I say joyfully and try jumping up onto the couch, and struggle to hold on but slide down again."Taichi, you silly little boy, I'll help you."She picks me up and places me there."Thank you!" I say and get under my transported covers.It's getting much warmer, and I'm getting to eat something!"I'll be right back." She says and makes her way into the kitchen, the light is flicked on and the refrigerator is opened.The milk carton is taken out and "Moo juice" is poured into my favorite cup, the Ninja Turtles cup of course!Then she leaves the cup on the table, puts back the carton, and goes over to the cabinet.There is a container of soft chocolate chip cookies and she takes that.A few cookies are placed in a bowl and she picks up the milk and brings them to me."Here ya go." She holds the plate in front of my view, at my chest level and I grab a cookie with one hand, and another with my other hand.I bite one and pull the cookie away and chew the delightful snack.She watches me eat, and once I swallow the two cookies in my grip, she gives me the milk and I drink that at a fast rate.Soon, there's a little milk left and one cookie left.I bite, chew, and swallow the chocolaty baked sweet and take the cup with both my hands and gulp down the rest of my milk.As soon as the last gulp is heard from my throat, she gets up from her sitting position and brings both the plate and cup to the sink, washes them at the incredible mom-washing-speed and walks quickly back to me and tucks me in.

Picking up the top piece of fabric and pulling it upwards and laying it on my chest, she folds the very top evenly and lets it rest with every bit of my inside but my head that stuck out.I stare at my mommy, and Mommy stares at me, we smile and she brings her lips to my forehead again.Her soft lips kiss my forehead and I'm glad that she was the greatest mommy ever!"Goodnight Mommy!" I happily say and kiss her cheek as she responds."Sleep tight, and goodnight Taichi, I love you."She says in the most loved mother-tone there is.I smile and close my eyes as she leaves.Aw, I miss her already!But I have a good relief instead.I bet no one else has the greatest mommy besides mine, and I hope I keep her forever!Forever….. I doze off into the wonderful world of dreams…

Sun shines through the transparent glass and bother my sleepy eyes.My tongue starts to function, and it moves around, tasting the early morning yucky saliva that accumulates in my mouth.I move my legs and arms to a stretch and pull the covers off.The air around me was warmer and I felt kinda hungry at the same time.Should I wake Mommy, or get that crunchy stuff myself?I am looking from the room's door to the top white cabinet.It's not that high up…I can get up there!All I gotta do is get the box and the milk and put that in a bowl!Easy said and done!I walked over to the chair in the kitchen and pushed it towards the cabinet.Maybe this time (in climbing) I will be successful and be able to climb things!I stand on the metal thin bar that is between the chair and put my arms on the cushion, I try to pull my self up and step from the bar at the same time.My feet waggle in the air as my tummy gets balanced on the cushion. I am about to rock the other way and fall of the chair, but I scramble and finally get myself on the chair!Once I am sure I won't fall, I sit there and then stand.Now I just have to get onto the counter.Well, here goes the same routine.Putting my arms over the counter and lifting my foot to stand onto the handle of the drawer I try the task again.This shouldn't be too hard.Yeah, I grab the sink's hose and pull myself up as if I were using that hose as a rope.When I was standing on the handle, I placed one of my feet on the counter and then lifted the other onto there.I breathed in a sigh of relief, and wiped a fake sweat from my head, like I saw on TV.Now I reached the white handle that Mommy would open to get the crunchy stuff.I almost… got it-when I was pulled away and picked up from my spot.

"Taichi!What do you think you are doing?"Mommy said a bit upset."I was trying to get the crunchy stuff, because I didn't want to wake you."I said in defense.She looks at me and doubts my abilities."Taichi, you might fall and brake your head if you tried that.I want you to tell me when you want something, so you are never ever in danger of getting hurt all right?"She hugged me."Yes Mommy."I responded as I hugged her back.She set me on the floor and she took the stuff I eat in the morning and got out more milk again.From the thing that washes, she took out my bowl and a shiny spoon.Putting it on the table, Mommy opened the box and poured the yummy crunchy things in the bowl.Then she poured the delicious milk in it as well!Yum!As soon as she inserted the spoon in the bowl, she picked me up and put me in a chair.I liked the chair with that table before, but that went somewhere, and Mommy keeps saying that I'm a "big boy."I guess sitting on the big chair makes me a "big boy."I guess that's fun too."Well, go ahead and eat Taichi, I'll get ready and also get you some clothes." She said, and left.Where are we going?I looked over to where my mommy disappeared to and wondered in curiosity where we were going.

She returned and brought some of my clothes with her as I still was chewing my crunchy food."Let me take off your pajamas." She said and lifted the top of my pj's off.Mommy peeked at my stomach and I wondered what made her get a slight frown.I looked at my own tummy and didn't understand what's wrong with it."What's wrong Mommy?"I asked and she shook her head."No, it's nothing, never mind, let's get your clothes on before you catch a cold." She replaced the pj's with daytime clothes.It was a sport-car shirt where there was a racing flag and a blue racer car.I started eating again, and she bent down and put socks on my bare feet.I remembered that she said we were going somewhere so I wanted to know where."Where are we going?"I looked at her with an innocently curious face."Hmm… we're going somewhere… that's a surprise!"She said."Really? Where, where?" I grew excited."I won't tell you." She smiled. I loved when she smiled, but I became a little angry that I couldn't know."Please? Please, please??" I wanted to know!"Uh uh, no no." She shook her index finger at me.I pouted and looked back at my food."What's this stuff Mommy?" I pointed the spoon to the stuff that always crunched in my mouth."That's cereal." She said in order for me to understand."Ce-ral?" I tried repeating."Close!Cer-eal."She said once again."Ce-re-al!" I repeated!"Cereal, cereal, ceral, ceral, ceral ce-" I was chanting when I got stopped."What was it again Taichi? Hmm?"She asked.I looked at her and I thought I was right. "Wasn't it ceral?"I said."Nope!I told you, it was cereal."She said."Ce-real?" I said."Yes, you got it! Now what was it again?" She grinned at me."Cereal, cereal, cereal, cereal!" I chanted and started splashing the spoon in the bowl. "Hey, hey, stop that.Calm down Taichi." She held my wrist."I'm sorry." I sheepishly said."It's all right, c'mon, eat and we'll go soon."She stood up and did something before I was done eating.

No more ce-re-al, and I got off and when I was confronted by Mommy, she took off the rest of my pajamas, and put pants on me.She straightened my collar and tucked in my inner shirt into my pants.Magically, a comb appeared and it was approaching my hair.When she was about to stick it in my hair, she frowned and looked at my ruffled hair. "Combs won't work on this mop of brown hair." She said, laughing a little, set the comb on the side table, and made me put on my shoes."Do you know how to tie your shoes, or have you not been paying attention to how I taught you?" She suspected and probably knew I would tell a white lie."Of course I know!" I said, bent down, and dangled my black laces into a knot."There, I tied my shoes!"I proudly claimed to have shoes tied."Oh dear, we have to take these out of their knots and tie them back the way they are supposed to be."She undid my knots in my shoes and tied them the way they were supposed to be.

"Ah…" I observed, but the information wasn't recorded in my brain.She smiled."Well, we better go now."She said, standing up and washing my dishes while I went off to my room to see everything in its normal position, and everything looked the same.I just was dressed up more former than I would be, and I didn't like that for a reason inside me.It made me suspicious.I frowned then.I walked back to the kitchen and Mommy was gone.Where'd she go? I looked to the left of the kitchen walls, then to the right, to see the table, chairs, and refrigerator, but no mommy in sight.She must've gone to do more mommy-things.

"Well are you ready dear?" She questioned and I just stood there looking at her with a blank face."Oh, right, you don't know what you're supposed to be ready for." She laughed."Where are we going Mommy?" I inquired.I didn't know why, but she seemed to not respond."Mommy?" I said, looking at her closely while she stared at me.Then she shook her head as if she just woke up from a daze."What?" she questioned sharply, but gently the same."…Where are we going?" I said, starting to frown."Oh, you'll see, don't worry." She put my blue, Mickey Mouse on the back, jacket on and took my hand.

Her grip was colder than it usually was when she held my hand.I became scared.My face turned sad, as I saw the sadness on her face as well.I squeezed her hand harder, so she could become warmer.She turned her head and looked at me, her eyes melding into a watery blur, her eyes were going to droop and maybe she could have let a tear roll down, but she didn't.She just looked at me, grinned ever so weakly, and we left my home…

Author's Note: Somehow, this is a spooky story.Heh, well, does anyone want me to continue?Ah well, I could write a novel about this story, but I'm experimenting this story.This beginning part seemed to be happy right? Well, it gets sadder…and it turns into an adventure type story, then to some romance type story, and it'll be like that, spooky story.


End file.
